bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden English
English's television debut took place on the June 27, 2012 episode of the rebooted NXT taped at Full Sail University, losing to Leo Kruger. English was used primarily as a jobber throughout the rest of the year, losing to wrestlers including Bray Wyatt, Ryback, and Big E Langston. He scored his first televised win on the September 18, 2013 episode of NXT, defeating Michael Q. Laurie. A week later, on the September 25 episode of NXT, English sang a parody version of the "Major-General's Song" from the musical The Pirates of Penzance while approaching the ring. He subsequently began singing before, during and after his matches. Throughout the year, English scored wins over Jason Jordan and Camacho. In the beginning of 2014, English began a feud with Colin Cassady, losing to him on the January 1 episode of NXT in a sing-off but defeating him in several matches. In June 2014, English formed a tag team with Simon Gotch, known as The Vaudevillains. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, the Vaudevillains defeated Blake and Murphy to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. On the November 11 episode of NXT, the Vaudevillains lost the title to Dash and Dawson, ending their reign at 61 days. On the November 25 episode of NXT, the Vaudevillains faced Dash and Dawson in a rematch for the title in a losing effort. On the December 23 episode of NXT, the Vaudevillains competed in a four-way tag team match against Blake and Murphy, The Hype Bros, and Chad Gable and Jason Jordan, won by Gable and Jordan. On the March 16, 2016 episode of NXT, the Vaudevillains were defeated by Gable and Jordan, later known as American Alpha, in a #1 contenders match for the NXT Tag Team Championship. On the April 7, 2016 episode of SmackDown, the Vaudevillains made their main roster debut as heels, defeating The Lucha Dragons. On the April 11 episode of Raw, the Vaudevillains were announced as one of the teams to participate in the #1 contenders tournament for the WWE Tag Team Championship, where they defeated Goldust and Fandango in the first round later that week on SmackDown and The Usos on the April 18 episode of Raw in the semi-finals. At Payback, the Vaudevillains faced Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady in the finals of the tournament. The match resulted in a no-contest due to a legit concussion by Amore, and the Vaudevillains were declared number one contenders. At Extreme Rules, the Vaudevillains received their shot at the titles against The New Day in a losing effort. At Money in the Bank, The Vaudevillains competed in a Fatal 4-way tag team match also involving Enzo and Cass and Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson for the titles in a losing effort. On July 19 at the 2016 WWE draft, the Vaudevillains were drafted to SmackDown in the tenth round of picks. In August, a tag team tournament for the newly created WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship was set up by SmackDown general manager Daniel Bryan and SmackDown commissioner Shane McMahon, where the winners of the tournament would be crowned the inaugural champions. On the August 30 episode of SmackDown, the Vaudevillains would compete in the first round match of the tournament, where they were defeated by The Hype Bros. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, the Vaudevillains were defeated by Breezango (Tyler Breeze and Fandango) in a qualifying match for a spot in Team SmackDown at Survivor Series. On the January 31, 2017 episode of SmackDown, the Vaudevillains, along with five other teams, answered an open challenge set by American Alpha, where a brawl between all six teams ensued before being broken up by referees and officials. At Elimination Chamber, the Vaudevillains competed in a tag team turmoil match for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship, where they were eliminated by Heath Slater and Rhyno. At WrestleMania 33, English competed in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, which was won by Mojo Rawley. On April 5, 2017, English's partner Simon Gotch was released from WWE. Following the team's disbandment, English returned to singing prior to his matches. In May 2017, he entered into a feud with Tye Dillinger, losing to him at Backlash. At Battleground on July 23, English once again faced Dillinger, this time in a winning effort. In September, English allied with Rusev during a rivalry Rusev had been having with Randy Orton. After losing to Orton at SummerSlam, Rusev issued a rematch to Orton following a match with English, which Orton had won. English distracted Orton and allowed Rusev to pick up the victory in nine seconds, the same time that Orton had defeated Rusev in at SummerSlam. The following week, Rusev held "The Pride of Bulgaria Celebration," and was praised by the mayor of his hometown. English sang a song to commemorate the occasion. During the song, Orton appeared and delivered RKO''s to both English and Rusev. From there on out, crowds began chanting "Rusev Day" during Rusev's matches, and he and English would become one of the company's most popular acts, despite their placement as villains. Throughout the rest of the year, Rusev and English wrestled as a tag team, participating in a fatal four-way tag team match for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at Clash of Champions also involving The New Day, Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin, as well as the champions The Usos. They were unsuccessful in winning. On January 28, 2018, English entered the 2018 Royal Rumble match, but was eliminated by Finn Bálor. At WrestleMania 34, English entered the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, but was the first person eliminated; Matt Hardy would eventually win the match. English would re-appear later in the night with a freshly shaved head to manage Rusev in his fatal four-way match against Randy Orton, Jinder Mahal and Bobby Roode, but Rusev was unsuccessful as he was pinned by Mahal. Later, throughout the summer, English and Rusev established themselves as fan favorites. In July 2018, English started a feud with Rusev when, on the July 24 episode of ''SmackDown Live, English knocked over Lana. The following weeks, English interfered in the matches between Andrade Cien Almas and Zelina Vega and Rusev and Lana. The feud escalated when, on the September 18 episode of SmackDown Live, English attacked Rusev with a microphone and alluded to Lana and he having an affair. The storyline concluded on October 9, when it was revealed in a video that English made romantic advances towards Lana, to which she deflected. On the October 23 episode of SmackDown Live, Rusev defeated English, ending their feud. WWE announced that they were adding English to the commentary team on 205 Live beginning on January 22, 2019, replacing Percy Watson. On November 1, 2019, English appeared as a guest commentator on SmackDown, as part of a commentary team filling in for Michael Cole and Corey Graves (who, along with other WWE performers and production staff, were delayed departing from the prior night's Crown Jewel in Saudi Arabia due to mechanical problems with the aircraft).Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:205 Live Superstars Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Managers/Valets